Ca Fait Quoi ?
by Karrow's pen
Summary: "Dis, Murasakibara-kun, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être si grand ?"


.

Debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, Kuroko et Murasakibara regardait simplement la cour, l'un d'un air impassible, l'autre en mangeant un paquet de chips saveur moutarde. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils restaient là, ensemble, debout contre le mur du bâtiment, à observer le reste d'un regard neutre, mais appréciaient le silence de l'autre. La plupart des élèves étaient au self, dans la bibliothèque ou dans les salles de révisions, même si certains préféraient rester dans la cour.

Depuis quelques temps l'on s'étonnait de voir les deux basketteurs ensemble, bien que personne ne pointait ouvertement l'étrange contraste de leur taille. Parce que même si c'était assez comique, ils tenaient un tant soit peu à leur visage, ou à leur vie. Et puis Atsushi était vraiment effrayant !

D'un geste machinal, Murasakibara baissa son paquet pour que Kuroko puisse se saisir d'une chips qu'il grignota. Il tourna à demi sa tête vers Atsushi, observant son visage blasé, ses paupières lourdes et les miettes autour de sa bouche tout en jaugeant sa silhouette.

― Dis, Murasakibara-kun…

A peine étonné par sa prise de parole, Atsushi le regarda en émettant un son montrant qu'il avait son attention, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux un brin hésitant et curieux du Passeur.

― Je me demandais… Continua-t-il en penchant sa tête d'un côté sans lâcher ses prunelles de ses yeux, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

― Hm ? De quoi ?

― D'être si grand.

Surpris, le centre de l'équipe de basket haussa bien haut ses sourcils tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Il prit conscience de sa petitesse du fait de sa tête si hautement redressé rien que pour voir son visage. Depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait, il n'avait plus fait attention à sa taille, et il devait maintenant avouer que cela devait être pénible pour lui de lever la tête pour regarder quiconque. Il était presque sûr que le jeune passeur avait longtemps envié les autres de cette taille qu'il ne possédait, lui qui était si frêle et si petit.

Pourtant Atsushi trouvait que c'était cette taille qui lui convenait le mieux ; sa peau pâle, ses cheveux bleu clair, son regard limpide et brillant lui donnait une allure vulnérable et mignonne à croquer. Il avait la douceur visuelle d'un bonbon. Et c'était cela qu'il adorait.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il médita la question sous l'œil intrigué du plus petit. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait ressentir en constatant qu'il était plus grand que quiconque.

― C'est comme manger du chocolat noir.

Il baissa sa tête pour voir le visage inexpressif de Tetsuya, plongeant dans son regard céruléen curieux avant de développer.

― C'est amer, mais, à force d'en être servit, on finit par aimer le goût.

Atsushi devait avouer qu'au début, il n'avait pas aimé être le plus grand, celui qu'on pointait du doigt, qui sortait de la norme, qui était différent. Les gens détestent cela, la différence, ils la haïssent tellement qu'il avait longtemps regretté dépasser d'une tête ou plus le reste des personnes. Mais il avait apprit que "haine" allait de pair avec "peur", et utiliser cette peur avait été assez aisé. Il était si simple de susciter cette peur chez les autres, cette manière qu'il avait de pouvoir les intimider, les manipuler, les inciter à aller dans son sens. Il suffisait qu'il prenne une expression légèrement menaçante ou colérique pour que plus personne ne s'interpose à lui.

Kuroko hocha doucement de la tête, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Comme manger du chocolat noir… ? Il devait se douter que Murasakibara allait faire une référence avec quelque chose de comestible. Lui n'aimait pas trop le goût du chocolat noir, justement pour son amertume, mais malgré cela l'envie d'être grand ne le quittait pas.

― Tu veux grandir, Kurocchin ?

Tetsuya le regarda à nouveau, papillonnant des yeux avant de doucement hocher la tête de dépit. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, il en rêvait ! Ne plus être traité comme le gringalet, le plus faible, le petit invisible lui conviendrait, et pour cela il devait grandir !

Mais il savait que son fantasme restait, dans ce cas-ci, purement fictif.

― Tu pourrais.

Kuroko haussa ses sourcils, détaillant le regard franc d'Atsushi en se demandant s'il se moquait de lui. Mais il n'était pas connu pour être un grand blagueur, enfin pas dans ce sens-ci. Il préférait faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il allait s'apprêter à le frapper, à l'écraser, comme il disait dans ces moments là. Prenant machinalement une chips, il l'interrogea du regard.

― Tiens moi ça.

Il lui tendit son paquet, que Tetsuya saisit, un peu surpris de se voir confier un bien si précieux, avant de sursauter violemment en le voyant s'accroupir devant lui. Il en ressentit de la gêne, l'appela timidement en lui demandant de se redresser.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Monte !

Il hésita un peu avant d'abdiquer. C'était trop tentant. Il plaqua son torse contre son dos, entoura son cou de ses bras en laissant le paquet pendre devant le nez de Murasakibara qui entoura ses jambes et appuya sur ses fesses pour finalement se redresser. Tetsuya se cramponna, légèrement craintif de la chute, avant de se relaxer et de regarder devant lui. Son souffle balayait les cheveux d'Atsushi, caressait son oreille, mais l'odeur des chips attirait son attention.

― Donne-moi une chips.

Kuroko s'attela, penchant son visage pour voir sa bouche où il poussa une chips. Tout en la savourant, Murasakibara s'avança dans la cour à la rencontre d'un lycéen que Kuroko ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier, en les voyant, les dévisagea longuement, l'air de se demander si c'était une nouvelle mode de porter des enfants de primaires sur son dos. Atsushi se posta devant lui, adoptant une expression menaçante et sombre qui le fit glapir.

― Un problème ?

Posté devant lui, il le toisa de haut, le visage effrayé et déglutissant de l'élève juste en face de lui, et Kuroko eût presque l'impression que c'était lui qui le terrifiait ainsi. Il se mettait à la place de Murasakibara, contemplait son champ de vision, appréciant sa haute taille. Il en était émerveillé et un doux sourire étira ses fines lèvres. C'était étrange d'être heureux de voir Atsushi effrayer quelqu'un, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il le faisait pour lui montrer un peu, la sensation d'être grand.

Alors que l'autre garçon secouait frénétiquement de la tête avant de détaler en courant, Tetsuya se baissa lentement, déposa avec douceur ses lèvres contre la jugulaire de Murasakibara pour l'embrasser tendrement. Prévoyant sa réplique, il fourra une autre chips dans sa bouche tout en lui souriant

― Merci, Murasakibara-kun.

Atsushi ne trouva rien à répondre, sauf de sourire à son tour en se disant qu'il aimait ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

.

.


End file.
